TIS2012
Summary TIS2012(Previously Known As TheIranSonic)is a MUGEN character and stage creator. Mostly, his characters are WIPs. His site is here. He is also known as "SpartanBoyEX". He hosts his characters on his folder in 4shared where he also keeps Unknown Creator & PinkiePie11's characters altogether with his characters and WIPs. He's known for releasing very incomplete and broken WIPs, with crude/choppy spritework altogether with stolen/poor coding and badly done CLSN boxes but he allegedly plans to "fix" them all(However Not All Of Them For A Few Of Them Will Not). His Website Is Under Construction As Of Now. He does not like Pikacj for stealing from FelixMario2011. He is also a Pokémon spriter & brony. As stated by him he will make YTPMVs soon. Status He is no longer working his remake of Neo Sonic due to the fact that he now hates this Sonic. During September, he stated he is not making anymore characters because Matydel42008 basically criticized him and he couldn't take it, making a video in question which can't be viewed anymore because he started working on stuff again. He stated he is making a new website with a new list of chars and W.I.Ps Characters made/edited/W.I.Ps Applejack (W.I.P) (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Napoleon Dynamite(W.I.P.)(Napoleon Dynamite) Annoying Orange (W.I.P/Edit)(Annoying Orange) Kenny McCormick (Joke Char/W.I.P)(South Park) Animated Mr. Bean (W.I.P.)(Mr. Bean:The Animated Series) ??? (Mystery Character) (W.I.P)(Unknown Series) Hank Hill (W.I.P)(King Of The Hill) Supermarikfuntime(Punching Bag/Deviant Art) Slinky Dog(W.I.P)(Toy Story) Dexter V3(Edit/W.I.P.)(Dexter's Laboratory) Giant Chicken (Edit)(Family Guy) A Chicken?(W.I.P.)(Original) Gumball V2(Edit/W.I.P.)(The Amazing World Of Gumball) Gumby(W.I.P.)(Gumby) High Five Ghost(W.I.P)(Regular Show) Jellypus(The Iran Soto Show) Kermit (W.I.P)(The Muppets) Morio V2(W.I.P.)(The Iran Soto Show) Odie V2(W.I.P.)(Garfield) MVC Poisonberry(The Iran Soto Show) Rainbow Dash (Edit along with RockRage8962)(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Giygas Jeremias(Edit/W.I.P.)(Original) Twilight Sparkle (Edit/W.I.P. along with RockRage8962)(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Randomous (W.I.P)(The Iran Soto Show) Rango (W.I.P)(Rango) TheIranSonic (Character)(The Iran Soto Show) Tigger (W.I.P)(Winnie The Pooh) Current W.I.P.s Sonic The Hedgehog(W.I.P.)(Sonic X) Secret Squirrel(W.I.P)(Secret Squirrel/2 Stupid Dogs) Sheep(Sheep In The Big City) Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Mr. Krabs(Spongebob Squarepants) Adeleiene(Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) Hand Banana(Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Dewott(Pokemon) Mr. Hanky The Christmas Poo(South Park) Cloudchaser(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Courage The Cowardly Dog(Courage The Cowardly Dog) Scooby Doo Edit(Scooby Doo) 2013 W.I.Ps Fluttershy(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Along with RockRage8962) Red Bird(Angry Birds) Aku(Samurai Jack) Malleo(Shupa Malleo Series) Spongebob V3(Spongebob Squarepants) Chowder V3(Chowder) Dexter V3(Dexter's Laboratory) Regular Bart Simpson(The Simpsons) Benson V4(Regular Show) Mordecai V2(Regular Show) Rigby V4(Regular Show) Snoopy(The Peanuts) Whoild V2(The Iran Soto Show) Mallard The Mallard Duck Boss Character(The Iran Soto Show) Nick The Garden Weasel(The Iran Soto Show) Luxio(Pokemon) Chars Coming Soon Tom V2 (Tom & Jerry) Jerry V2 (Tom & Jerry) Drunk Homer Simpson Clones(The Simpsons) Zenpot The Stickman Of Outrage(The Iran Soto Show) Poisonberry V7(The Iran Soto Show) Bleckor The Misquito(The Iran Soto Show) Crazy Kung Fu Bender(Most Mysterious) Mr. Guy The Idiotic Joke Character(The Iran Soto Show)(This was a rejected creation so when I realese him,kick his @$$) Gumball V3(The Amazing World Of Gumball) Cancelled W.I.Ps Jetgoshi V2 (Edit/Original) The Lorax (Dr. Suess' The Lorax) Neo Sonic V2 (Edit/Sonic) Tambourine (DBZ) RageShelong (YouTuber/Original) Chris Rock(W.I.P.)(Original/Everybody Hates Chris)(I'm Replacing Him) Other W.I.Ps(Maybe Someday!) Kirlia(Pokemon) Darwin(The Amazing World Of Gumball) Brain Griffin V2(Family Guy) King Julien(Madagasgar) Carrie(The Amazing World Of Gumball) Spitfire(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Johnny Bravo(Johnny Bravo) Dolan Duck(Rage Comics) Editing Bender(Futurama) Ted(Seth MacFarlen's New Movie Ted!) Druken Homer Clones(The Simpsons) My New W.I.Ps Squidward Q. Tentacles V2(Spongebob Squarepants) Derpy Hooves(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Dan(Dan VS.) Replaced W.I.Ps Stocking(Panty & Stocking With Gaterbelt)(Replaced By Sonic) Scanty(Panty & Stocking With Gaterbelt)(Replaced By Ted) Fluttershy(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)(Replaced By Sheep) Not Sandy Edit(Spongebob Squarepants)(Replaced By Wreck It Ralph) Stages Made/Going To Make Silent Seabed(Kirby:Canvas Curse) Galactic Spectrum's Stage(Jellypus Reborn) Mecha Galaxy (Original) Rift Ruins(Kirby:Canvas Curse) Jellypus's Stage(The Iran Soto Show) Twilight's Library(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) TIS's Stage(The Iran Soto Show) Jappleack Stage(PONY.MOV) Nightmare's Stage(Kirby: Nightmare In Dreamland) Leaf Forest Zone(Sonic Advance 2) Couch Gag(The Simpsons) Taco Bell(Original/PepsiCo) Giygas Army(Earthbound) Holy Sh*t Stage(The Iran Soto Show Uncut Version) #0 Stage(0) Category:CreatorsCategory:YouTubersCategory:DeviantART Users